


Just A Glitch | BEN Drowned

by SpoopyMacaroni



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NOT A BEN/READER!!!!!!!!!, This fic includes about a hundred of my headcanons so, Where BEN is the main character just because, also yes yes I know Masky and Hoody/Tim and Brian aren’t creepypasta yes yes i know i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyMacaroni/pseuds/SpoopyMacaroni
Summary: Ben wakes up in a lake in the middle of a town he doesn’t remember. To be exact, he doesn’t remember anything. As he slowly regains his memories, he meets new, not exactly good people. When he finally accepts the offer Slenderman made three years ago, he forgets to watch the date, and regains more of his memories...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Good morning! You drowned.

Ben breathed for air. None reached his lungs making him cough uncontrollably, as if something in his lungs was trying to kill him. He tried to sit up on the weird, wet surface, not succeeding and causing him cough until blood came out of his mouth. The coughing stopped, and he took a deep, shaky breath in, feeling like his throat and lungs were on fire. After his breathing was closer to normal he slowly looked down at where he was sitting on.

Ben screeched and immediately got up, running out of the large lake he had been laying in for some reason. He hated water. Why did he hate water again? He couldn't remember.  
Ben stared at the place he had laid in just a few seconds ago, seeing that the water had turned red from what he feared was his own blood.  
Ben shivered as he felt as if something was rolling down his cheek, and he brushed his hands on them, then looking at them in shock. His eyes were bleeding. Ben laughed nervously and looked at his reflection in the water, feeling something off with his face but not able to quite put his finger on it since the reflection was uneven due to the water moving in the wind as he wiped the blood off his eyes and cheeks, making sure they stopped bleeding.  
Ben looked around in confusion, his eyesight and hearing better than he remembered them being. He was next to a huge lake. The sun was rising and there weren't any people there, excluding a few teenagers kicking cans and bottles at the other side of the lake.  
How had he ended up here?  
He felt shivers and looked down at himself, wondering if he could cover himself up more somehow.

Ben was wearing a green tunic that had a brown belt, white leggings and brown boots. He furrowed his brows.  
Wasn't this how Link dressed? Wait, who was Link again?  
He decided to shrug it off and looked if he had anything he could use nearby, and happily spotted a wallet that had probably dropped from someone carelessly on the beach. And to his luck, it was filled with cash. He made a happy squeak and decided to get up and make his way to the nearest store.

He slowly walked away from the lake, getting a few glances as people looked at his unusual outfit in confusion, but taking the fact that it was about six or seven in the morning, he had to admit it was weird for a thirteen year old like him walk around like this. Wait, was he even thirteen? He felt like he was older than that...

Ben shrugged it off and smiled lazily as he found a Walmart, open at this time as always. He walked in and made his way to the clothing section, just hoping to find a few warm pieces of clothing. He looked at the shirts, trousers and hoodies, seeing band logos that somehow seemed familiar to him even though he never really listened to music, at least for what he remembered.

He spotted a green hoodie and black sweatpants, also noticing the fact that they were cheap, shrugging and going to buy them. He looked at the newspaper in the process checking the date. 23.4.2016... What?  
The cashier looked at Ben with a slightly puzzled and surprised look on her face, until she snapped her fingers and smiled at him.

"You're doing a Link cosplay, aren't you?" She asked, looking at his clothing in awe.

Ben shrugged.

"Well... Yeah?" He answered, putting his hand on his neck as his voice was a lot lower than he remembered it being. He wasn't really sure what she meant but decided to just roll with it. He wasn’t even sure what “cosplay" was, even tough he felt like he should know.

She smiled at him.  
"I love The legend of Zelda! It's like the best game series of all time. My personal favourite is Twilight princess."

Ben furrowed his brows. Twilight princess? Once again, he didn’t understand what the cashier was talking about.

"Oh, okay." He replied to her, still kinda freaked out about his voice.

She looked at Ben in awe.

"How'd you make those ears? They look sooo real." She questioned, gesturing to the blonde's ears. "And that wig looks so pretty. I love the side bang things."

Ben put his hands up to his ears in confusion, then realizing they were longer than they should be, like elven ears. First the blood, then the year, and now this?

Ben sighed.  
"Years of practice?" He said, chuckling awkwardly, uncomfortable with her questions at this point. She chuckled at his answer.

"Honestly when I first saw you, I thought you looked like someone I knew. I almost freaked out, since he’s been dead for, like, six years, but then I realized the cosplay. Oh, and that would be 16.95 dollars.”

Ben nodded and took out the wallet he had found, giving her the money while wondering what the girl meant by someone she knew, and why they had died.

She smiled at him once more before giving him the bag that had the clothes in it. Ben thanked her and left the shop as quickly as he could, pulling the hoodie and the sweatpants on after stopping for a minute. He pulled the hood up, not wanting to pay any attention to his now longer ears, taking off the long hat he had on and putting it in his pocket.

Ben walked in the streets for a while, seeing a lot of people who seemed to be either drunk or high. He felt a shiver go down his spine and decided that he should probably go to the woods instead. The other people were unsettling.  
Ben slowly walked closer to the forest, and sighed in annoyance as it had a large fence around it, and groaned as a very drunk and mean looking group of people were in front of it. He closed his eyes and whined. He didn't want to climb the fence and deal with the group but he didn't want to go back to the city either.  
Ben ruffled his hair in frustration, taking a few steps closer to the group.

One of the people in the group suddenly snapped his head to Ben's direction, smirking as he noticed him, just standing there. The boy informed his companions of his presence, Ben still ignoring them and walking closer, hoping to just be able to go past them. They of course had something else planned.

"Well, well. And what might a little kid like you do out here at this time of day?" a young man, about twenty years old with brown hair and and a red hoodie smirked as he blocked Ben's way to the fence. Something about him made Ben mad. Of course, like usual, he didn’t know what or why.

The other people in the group, a few boys and a girl, laughed and told the other man, according to their cheers, called 'Matt', to beat Ben up and show him who's boss. Ben on the other hand had gotten a headache. Matt, huh? He hated that name. Why? Why did he hate that name? He couldn't remember. Just something about the young man made Ben want to kill him in the most brutal, painful way possible. Maybe drowning. That was painful as hell. Wait, how did he know that?

"I'm trying to get into the woods, are you blind?" Ben spat at the man, keeping a straight face, ignoring his thoughts that were racing fast as light.

The man growled, making his square-like face look uglier.

"And what the hell would a little boy do in the woods, especially when young kids go missing in the very same forest? D'you have a death wish or somethin'?"

"Do I look like I give a shit? Seriously, you make me want to rip your skin off and cut your tongue with scissors made out of your own nails."

Ben had always been good with threats. Hold on, had he? Anyway, the man, Matt, didn't seem convinced of his threat and chuckled instead. Ben rolled his eyes at his reaction, his headache getting worse by the minute.

"I knew an annoying kid like you once. He threatened everyone, just like you." Matt chuckled, making Ben's headache worse. "I assisted him a little with his suicide”

The group cheered him on, and the girl complained. “Come on, Matt! Stop bragging with that story already, it happened six years ago!”

The headache disappeared. Ben remembered for the first time after he woke up.

Six years. 

Matt. 

Matt Jones.

Ben's eyes grew wide and his mouth grew into a huge, insane grin as he turned to look back up at Matt, who didn't seem shaken of him, chuckling along with the group until Ben spoke.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

Ben let out a laugh, not even trying to cover it up. Matt looked confused, as if he didn't understand what was going on. The blonde boy felt blood flow down his cheeks as tears again, and this time he didn’t bother to wipe it away. He turned his expression to the most innocent one he could possibly muster and looked Matt dead in the eye.

"You know, speaking of killing, it's time you paid for what you did..." He grinned, Matt's eyes suddenly filling with terror. "It's been six years after all, Jones. "

Matt’s eyes grew wide and his mouth opened wide out of fear and confusion, as he was finally catching on to what was happening and who he was.

"No- I- I _killed_ him! You can't possibly be him, he would be almost twenty by now! Benjamin is _dead,_ for fucks sake!" 

Ben took a step closer to Matt, causing the man to try and take a step backwards, his back now against the big fence. The blonde smiled and laughed, feeling himself glitching as if he was from a broken video game.

"You're right" Ben smirked, now only a few centimeters apart from Matt, "I am dead. Wanna try being dead too?"

Matt started screaming for help, but the others were frozen in place not being able to move out of fear, leaving the man alone with Ben, who put his hands on his throat and spoke,

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?”


	2. What is this faceless dude doing in the woods?

Ben walked around the dark and old forest, his bloody hands hidden inside his pockets. He had taken care of the others in Matt's little group as well, unfortunately getting their rose red blood on his new hoodie and his pale, almost ghostly hands. The forest was big. There were tall, old trees everywhere, and most of them looked thin and ready to fall on the ground. This of course was normal, but what in the forest was slightly off putting was the fact that there were drawings attached to some of the trees, nine in total. The drawings were made with a black marker, and they were all simple, almost like a little child had drawn them.

Most of them had text, as in 'help me' 'always watching', 'No eyes' and 'No no no no'. This was pretty much the only thing that messaged that the drawings were indeed not drawn by a little kid, or then the kid was fucked up as hell.

He shrugged at the drawings, remembering them being a part of some horror story he had read about online. Again, he didn't remember where, when or why he had read the story. Not rememebering things seemed to be the theme of the day.   
Ben silently thought about what he himself had said to Matt. Well, at least he now knew he was already dead, and thus couldn't die again. Probably. Who was he to say how dying worked. He had remember some... Awful things. He could tell that it was only a small part of his past, but it was still awful.   
Ben was so fixed in his thoughts he didn't notice the tall, slender figure behind him before it's tentacles made a sound loud enough for him to hear with his overly sound sensitive ears.

He calmly turned around, not batting an eye as he recognized the figure to be the faceless man from the drawings. Ben looked straight at the man's featureless face keeping the straight face on his own. This made the faceless man tilt his head a little and move his tentacles around in surprise.

"Hello, tall faceless man in the woods, can you leave me alone? I'm trying to find a place to sit down." Ben said in an annoyed tone, the blood still dripping from his eyes. The tear like blood seemed to depend on his emotions a lot.

The faceless man straightened his head back and Ben held himself back from flinching as the man's voice could be heard echoing in his head. He sounded a bit mad, but obviously tried to hide it. Ben had already noticed that he was pretty good at reading people.

_What are you doing in these woods, child?_

Ben huffed in annoyance. He was not a child, and his tone reminded him of someone he had known in his life. He couldn't remember who.

"I would say that's none of your business, echo voice man."

The faceless man moved his tentacles closer to Ben, looking threatening. Ben didn't flinch, and instead tried his best to focus on his featureless face instead of the tentacles, that, honestly, grossed him out.

_Who are you, child?_

"That is also none of your business, but you know what, whatever. I'm Ben. "

The man moved his tentacles closer to Ben, who tried his best to hide his disgust towards them. Ben hadn't planned on telling the man his name, but it was the quickest solution. Hopefully the faceless man would leave him alone now.

_What made you come into my woods?_

Ben raised a brow. He was a tad disappointed that the man hadn't said; "Oh cool man I'll leave you alone now". That was probably too much to hope for.

"Your woods? Oh I didn't know these were your woods. Whatever, I came here because the city sucks." He answered the tall man, who moved his tentacles around slowly. "And I had to climb over a fence to get here, so could you leave me alone? Climbing fences is a big pain."

The faceless man pulled his tentacles back a little, much to Ben's joy.

_As a matter of fact, I cannot leave you alone, Ben. These woods hold many things that may cause your death. Including me._

Ben snorted, making the man raise what would be his brow. Ben left this gesture without attention and took his hand out of his pocket to play with his hair.

"Trust me, nothing in these woods can kill me. Including you, noodle man."

Suddenly the faceless man pulled his tentacles back fully and looked at Ben's right hand that was fiddling with his blonde hair. Ben blinked at this.

_Show me both of your hands._

Ben groaned, but took his left,bloody hand out of his pocket anyway. The man looked down at his hands and started moving his tentacles around. Ben looked at them in disgust, too busy making a disgusted expression to pay attention to how his surroundings suddenly changed. The first thing he noticed was that the mans tentacles had disappeared, which mad him happy. The room was much warmer than the woods, which Ben was glad about. He was now in a big room standing in front of an office desk. To be honest, the room looked like some kind of office. The tall man had sat down in the chair behind the desk, gesturing for him to sit down too. Ben looked behind him, saw a black chair and sat on it, shrugging.

_I would guess that's not your blood._

Ben nodded slowly, putting his straight face back on since he was now over the surprise of his surroundings. "I mean, I don't know what drove you to that conclusion taking that my eyes literally bleed, but yeah. Not mine."

_Is it there for a reason?_

Ben nodded again. "Well, I'm not yet at the point where I kill people without a reason, so yes."

The faceless man nodded again. He flipped a paper that was on his desk around so it was facing the blonde.

_It's a contract._

Ben snorted at the statement. "Yeah, I can see that."

_I'm asking you if you wish to join me._

The blonde raised a brow and looked at the tall man, which, to be honest, was hard due to him himself being so short and the man being so goddamn inhumanly tall.

"Join you? Why would I do that?"

The faceless man shrugged.

_I can offer you food and a place to live._

"Well, I'm guessing you want something in return?" Ben asked the man, crossing his arms.

_Kill who I ask you to, when I ask you to._

Ben raised his brows in surprise and leaned back on the chair.

"Hm... Nah."

_Excuse me?_

He looked back at Slenderman and crossed his arms again. He had finally recalled the mans name.

"I said no. I'm not going to work for some tall ass noodle man in the woods who probably has an army of serial killers. Sorry if that's a shock to you."

Slenderman sighed.

_As you wish then. But when you don't have anywhere else to stay, feel free to come_ _back_ _._

Ben shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't be coming back, but not wanting to be plain rude.

  
"Sure."  
  



	3. Is this a cutscene?

Jeff was breathing heavily as he ran away from the white, wooden house he had been in. He looked around furiously, looking for a place to hide in. His carved Chelsea smile was showing and his white hoodie was covered in fresh bloodstains. His black and white converse made a faint tapping noise as he ran on the sidewalk.   
Jeff smirked as he saw a house that was obviously abandoned. It was painted blue, but the paint had crumbled away a long time ago, and it looked pretty much gray now. The roof was in the state of collapsing and the door was barely in place. The yard was growing with long grass, and there were various signs attached to the ground and the old, broken fence, telling people to stay away, and that the house was dangerous.

A perfect place to hide in. The cops couldn't run in there because the place would probably collapse on them and kill them, but his step was light and he couldn't die, thanks to Slenderman. This in mind Jeff ran into the old houses porch and slowly cracked the door open, not wanting it to fall off. The door creaked loudly, and Jeff slid inside the house, slowly closing the door.   
The inside of the house seemed just as bad as the outside. The floor was covered in pieces of glass and papers, that were all crumbled and almost all of them were filled with hurried writing or big, rushed drawings. The wallpaper was almost falling off the old walls, and the lamp on the ceiling was only up because of the old wires that could be seen. Jeff took careful steps in the long hallway. There were several doorways in the hallway, all leading to dark rooms that seemed to be filled with broken, old and dusty things.   
This was why Jeff was taken aback when one of the doorways led to a room that was almost glowingly bright in the dark house. Jeff drew his knife and took silent steps closer to the room. After his eyes had time to adjust, he could see the room was different from the others in several ways. It was lit up by a huge old TV and an old table light that was way too bright for an old lamp. There was an old, dark wooden table, a couch that seemed to have seen many years and heavy bodies, and a couple of armchairs. The floor was cleared of glass, but the papers were still on the floor, this time also spread out on the table.   
Jeff sneaked into the room, looking around for someone. He was sure someone was there, he could feel it. Plus, no way an abandoned house would have a table light and a TV on for no reason. Jeff flinched when he felt something cold, as if something cold as ice had went right through his body, giving him shivers and making him squeak. He hated fire, but he didn't like the cold either. This is when he saw something slightly glowing and unsettlingly much person like from the corner of his eye. He jumped and jerked away from the grey, almost white hand that had reached for him from behind.   
The hand didn't pull back, but didn't approach either, determining Jeff to find out the hands owner. He followed the grey skin until he reached a darker grey hoodie, white hair and a pretty, almost girl-like face with glowing, white orbs for eyes, that for some odd reason comforted the killer even tough he should be on guard. The white hair was floating as if the figure was underwater, and moved like in slow motion. The person was floating, their legs bent back a little, and their mouth was slightly open, showing the grey tongue and pure white teeth.

"W-who the fuck are you?" Jeff growled, mentally scolding himself of stuttering.

"Huh. You didn't call me a thing. How nice of you."

The person's voice was surprisingly mature like, and had a little glitchy echo to it. Their voices low tune made Jeff certain they were at least born male.

"That was a question. That means I expect a fucking answer, kid."

The ghost like figure tilted their head, their hair slowly moving after. They seemed interested in the burnt killer, who was glaring at the other, gripping his knife hard, being confused of the weird comfort the glowing white eyes gave him at the same time.

"I'm Benjamin. Also, you can't harm me with that thing, so stop swinging it around before you break my stuff you cretin."

Jeff growled at the figure, putting his knife in his pocket a bit hesitantly. Or, at least he tried to be hesitant. He had just met this boy and it seemed like he already was controlling him like some kind of toy. Benjamin shrugged and floated over to the couch, obviously expecting Jeff to follow, making the killer sigh but sit on the couch regardless. Benjamin turned to look at the raven haired boy, his own white hair moving like seaweed underwater. Jeff was still taken aback by the boy's beautiful features and tried his best to hide it. It was almost funny, how the killer who was known for calling himself beautiful thought a random, grey, floating boy in an abandoned house was beautiful. Objectively, of course.

"I take it that you are no ordinary person who just wanted to play Buzzfeed unsolved and find out about the haunting?" The boy said.

Jeff snorted at Benjamin's bored tone.

"I'm a serial killer. The cops were after me so I came here."

The white haired male nodded, standing up to pick up one of the papers from the floor and quickly draw something on it, then throwing it back onto the floor. Jeff shrugged, a bit confused by the action but taking a more comfortable position on the couch, as he was used to people doing things he didn't understand the reason to.

"How about you? Why are you here?"

Benjamin blinked and his mouth twitched as he turned back to Jeff, fiddling with his hair.

"I'm a ghost, you know. My soul is stuck in a cartridge somewhere in this house, but I can't find it anywhere. I didn't really know what else to do, so I stayed here."

"A cartridge? As in those things you put in game consoles?"

Benjamin nodded, his glowing white eyes giving Jeff a comfortable feeling. Jeff tried, once again, to shrug it off, but didn't succeed. Something about the boy made him want to help him in any way possible. Even after learning that the boy was a ghost (that made sense), he still thought he could help him somehow. This was weird, as he was used to not caring much for anyone else expect himself.

"What do you say I find it for you?"

The words had left his mouth before he could stop them. Benjamin blinked in confusion at first, but then his mouth curled into a smile. This made Jeff regret his words a bit less.

"Really?! Would you do that?!"

Jeff chuckled at the others excitement. It was funny how fast the boy could change his attitude.

"Sure. You seem nice enough. And, I happen to know another ghost who has told me it's not that nice to have their soul stuck in something. "

"Another ghost? We are super rare, I didn't know there were others nearby! "

Jeff cleared his throat and tried to hide his sudden nervousness. He wasn't exactly allowed to tell outsiders anything about the pastas or Slenderman if they weren't a potential new pasta. Even if Sally wasn't really considered a part of the "forces" as Slenderman called them, he wasn't still allowed to tell anyone about her.

"Yeah. Uh, what does the cartridge look like?"

Benjamin put a finger on his lip, thinking for a second and then turning back to the killer with a grin, giving him a weird feeling.

"Well, It's gray, and the label is torn off. Instead, it has the word "Majora" written on it. That's pretty much all I can say."

Jeff nodded at the dead boy and stood up, looking around the room.

"Have you looked in this room?"

"Yep. It's not in here, but I haven't been able to clear the other rooms yet. I haven't actually really been here for that long."

Jeff raised his brows and the other boy shrugged. He then left the room, actually looking for the cartridge. What, you thought he was just going to leave? No, that would be rude, even from a serial killer like Jeff. And Jeff was very fond of the ghost for some reason.

Jeff went through all the rooms with ease. He moved every piece of furniture and kicked the glass with his feet. Benjamin talked with him every now and then, occasionally grabbing a paper and scribbling something on it. After almost an hour, when he was looking through the second last room in the hallway, the house door was kicked in with force. Jeff jumped.

"Shit."

The police saw him in the hallway and started taking slow steps towards him, and Jeff started running away. Only now he really remembered why he was there, and had to leave as fast as possible. When he was at the end of the hallway he stopped and kicked the glass on the ground as far as he could, pleased when he heard the police men screech out of pain. To his luck, there was a back door right behind him, and he ran out of the house. At this point he had already forgotten the dead boy inside the house, who he had been so sure he would remember for the rest of his life.

Little did he know that the policemen screamed in pain and agony as they were burnt alive, a song that sounded like it was playing backwards echoing in their ears as the last thing they would ever hear, and the back of a young, floating boy with white, glowing eyes as the last thing they would see. The words that the boy spoke next were heard by no one else but him, as the policemen's dead, burnt bodies laid on the ground, still burning.

"You've got to be kidding me..."


	4. An unexpected meeting

The space wasn't exactly a room, but since we don't have a word closer to it in our vocabulary, a room it was. The space was black and dim, and it would've been completely lightless if it wasn't for the huge pieces of green code and matrix that formed something that might remind one of walls, causing the room to have a green hue. The matrix walls continued down and upwards so high and low it was impossible to see it all at once. One of the things the room didn't have was floor, but that didn't matter since Ben floated just fine.

Ben was floating in the middle of it all, almost hundreds of matrix screens open in front of him, each one showing something different. Some of them were pictures, some text, some videos. Ben sighed. He put his right hand in the air, pinching his fingers together and then away from each other, opening up a new window, this one showing the date and time. The blonde glared as he saw the two.

It was the fifteenth of April in 2019. Only eight days until it would be the anniversary of his death.  
He hated the date. Not just because he had died, but also because he had water and blood in his lungs every year at that day. He even glitched more than usual. He hated it. He would start coughing around six and seven in the evening, probably because he died at around the same time. It was always painful, but he remembered more little details of his life every time.   
Ben scoffed and and closed the window. He turned his attention back to the open conversation. He was a very popular person online, and he talked with hundreds of people and drove them all to suicide.

The person he was currently talking with was a young girl with pretty brown hair and green eyes. She was already depressed, so she wasn't hard to manipulate. Ben had spoken with her for a week now, and he was starting to get amused with the girls behavior. Little did the girl know he was watching her through her webcam and knew everything about her and her family already. Ben watched as the girl smiled faintly after he told her he had to go, in a slightly rude way to make her feel like he couldn't care less about her (like he didn't) and put her hand in the desk drawer, slowly pulling out a gun. Ben smirked. He already knew she had a gun in there, it was her fathers. She had stolen the gun only a day ago, she had been very easily driven to this point. She stood up and walked away from the computer, going in the middle of the room. She placed the gun in her mouth, shaking violently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The girl's eyes grew wide when she saw a hand reach out from he computer. She dropped the gun in shock and stared as another hand appeared, then a head. In no time a young male with blonde hair, black eyes with red irises and a glare stumbled out of the computer screen, looking straight at the shaking girl.  
The girl stared at the figure in fear, her hand reaching for the gun as she fell down on the floor.  
The boy with bleeding eyes glitched only centimeters away from the girls face, smirking as she squirmed.

"You shouldn't have done that."

The girl gulped and her breathing became uneven as she stared at the boy in fear and confusion, not understanding what the boy meant, who he was and why and how he was there. Her mouth opened in surprise and slight protest when the blonde grabbed the gun from the floor and looked back at her.

"Suicide? Not the way to go, dearie."

Her eyes widened with confusion in them.

"B-but... No-no one c-cares fo-for me... I'm- I'm alone..."

The blonde male gave her a smile he knew made butterflies fly in her stomach. He was an expert in human psychology.

"I do," He said, his voice only a whisper.   
The girl started sobbing uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around the boy, making him smirk. Suicidal and depressed people cling to people who show the slightest interest or care for them very easily. This was how he tricked his victims to trust him, and he loved the look of betrayal when he kills them. What fools, how could a random guy who shows up in your room when your trying to kill yourself care about you? The girl froze when she felt a gun to her head.

"Suicide is not the answer" he whispered, his voice starting to glitch. "No one said murder wasn't."

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

* * *

Toby flinched as he heard a gunshot. Were the cops already there? No way, the parents hadn't even made any noise when he killed them, Jeff was taking care of the son and he hadn't heard any noises. Toby squinted his eyes and started walking upstairs where gunshot had came from. His step was light, and he made sure not to make any noise. He made it to a closed door. Toby snarled. He raised his hatchet and hit the door knob, then opening the door. His eyes widened. If anything, he hadn't expected a young girl with brown hair and blood coming out of the back of her head laying on the floor with a gun that was also bloody next to her, but what really drove Toby's attention was a young boy standing in the middle of the room in front of the computer, his back facing Toby.   
The boy had blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing a green tunic with a brown belt, white leggings and brown boots that came up to his knees. The boy was putting on fingerless gloves, and didn't pay attention to Toby, until the brunet took a step closer, his hatchets at ready.

"You know, if you're going to sneak up on someone, at least be quiet."

Toby twitched, and the boy turned around, making his eyes widen. The boy's eyes were black and were bleeding. The irises were blood red, and as he spoke you could see his fangs. He looked thirteen, fourteen at most.

"She's dead, so no need to try and check her pulse. Now, who are you?"

Toby twitched again, gripping his hatchets hard and glaring at the boy.

"I th-think that's none of your business. "

The boy smirked, and suddenly he was only an inch away from the others face, his voice glitching and echoing as he spoke.

"Well I think that it is my business."

Toby jerked away from the surprisingly scary male, lowering his hatchets.

"F-fine. I'm Toby. And who the hell are you?"

The boy backed away, and Toby noticed that instead of walking, he was floating in the air, which for some reason fit his character.

"I'm Ben. Huh, you look surprisingly much like what I expected. They got the hatchets, your hair color, mouth guard, glasses and even clothes right. Though your personality is very much different from what I can tell. You really need to be more careful with hiding your identity, Rogers."

Toby twitched, and flinched as he heard loud steps coming up the stairs. He and Ben both turned to look at the door before Toby could process the fact that the blonde knew his last name.  
Jeff appeared in the doorway, all bloody and holding a knife.

"Yo, man, you okay?! I heard a gunshot- Who the fuck is that?"

The killer stared at the floating boy, gripping his knife tight. Toby turned back to Ben, who stared at the killer with a weird look, smirking slightly.

"You look different from what I expected. No burnt off eyelids? Well, I guess that's just a thing they made up. Anyway, you can't hurt me with that thing, so I suggest you stop swinging it around like the maniac that you are." Ben said, his voice cracking a slightly for a reason Toby couldn't figure out. The raven haired killer flinched at his words, and Tony was sure he could hear him whispering; "deja vu.."

"Uh, Jeff, This is Ben. A-apparently he killed that girl over there." Toby told the raven haired killer, twitching in the middle of talking and pointing to the girls body. The killer looked at the girl, not really seeming to pay attention to it.

"Do I know you?" Jeff suddenly asked the blonde boy, making Toby raise his brows in surprise.

Ben shrugged and sat on the table, his body glitching a little. As he glitched, parts of his body turned black and white, but it was only for a few seconds. He seemed to have expected the question, but Toby couldn't be sure as he wasn't that good at reading people.

"Well, you might have heard of me. I kill a lot of people, this was my third one today."

Toby put his hatchets on his belt and crossed his arms, and he gave a half-smile.

"Third? It's fiv-five in the morning. I doubt that."

Ben laughed. His laugh sounded like he had water in his lungs, but his throat was somehow still dry. Jeff was fiddling nervously and couldn't seem to get his eyes off the blonde.

"Yeah, well I move around differently than you. But whatever. I suppose you work for Slenderman?"

Jeff flinched, and his voice had went up an octave."How'd you know that?"

Ben shrugged, a small part of his blonde hair glitching and turning white for a second. "He offered me a job three years ago. I didn't take it, if that's not obvious."

Toby twitched and put his hand on his hip. "Why'd you turn the offer down? He has go-good food, a warm ass mansion where we live and we can go killing whenever we want. The o-only rule is to not tell anyone about i- fuck."

He hit himself with the end of his hatchet, even if he couldn't feel it. Ben snorted and shrugged.

"Meh, I'm just not the kind of person to take a job from someone who has disgusting tentacles and lives in the woods with a horde of serial killers."

Jeff wasn't paying much attention to the conversation that was going on and instead was focused on Ben. He was confused, and he was very, very sure he had met him before but couldn't remember a scenario where he ran into a killer who dressed like a video game characters and whose eyes bled.

"But he save-saved you, didn't he? That's why we've all taken the job," Toby persisted, now plain confused as to why the blonde hadn't accepted the mans offer.

Ben looked up at Toby with his rose red eyes. The black in his eyes seemed fainter somehow, as if they were slightly glowing white. He seemed to glitch a little, and he crossed his legs, so his whole body was on the table he was sitting on. He tilted his head.

"Saved me? No, no, no. I met him when I went wandering around in the woods. "

"Why the fuck did you go wandering around S-Slender woods? That's dangerous as h-"

Toby's confused voice was cut off by the hit of the day, police sirens. Toby and Jeff flinched, but Ben just turned his head to the direction of the window and then turned to look back at the two almost immediately, seeming unfazed by the sirens.

"We ne-need to go. Think about co-coming to the mansion though. We could us-use some extra forces. "

Ben nodded slowly to Toby with his by now familiar blank face. He turned to look at Jeff, making the raven haired killer even more confused than he already was. Ben then smiled softly at the raven haired boy and leaned backwards, towards the computer. His body defused into matrix, and Jeff and Toby ran out of the house, Jeff wondering why the boy named Ben looked so familiar, and why he gave him such an eternal feeling of deja vu.


	5. Joining the Noodle Army

Ben floated in the matrix and stared at the various windows he had open.

The reason to this was that he had opened a window to every single device in the Slender woods, and was now watching as the people living in the mansion went on with their day.   
Now it had been a year since he had met the two. He was watching as about half of the people in the mansion, including Toby and Jeff, were all in the living room just hanging around. The TV was closed, surprisingly. Ben had learned all about the pastas, which is what they called themselves. He knew all of their names, habits and routines. His memory was scarily good, and he remembered every little thing they did. He had started observing the mansion about a week ago. He had been extremely bored and happened to remember how he had met Toby and Jeff, and decided to take a look at the mansion they lived in. At some point, he had gotten genuinely interested about their lives, and ended up watching all the pastas live their lives, unaware that they were being watched. 

Ben moved some of the screens away and made one them, the TV in the mansions living room, bigger. He had decided to pay the pastas a visit. 

* * *

Eyeless Jack was talking with Masky when he heard Sally’s high pitched scream. He turned to look at what was happening, and felt his mouth open wide in shock. He quickly jumped up along with the others in the living room, every one of them grabbing anything that could be considered a weapon, everything from a hatchet to a fork was seen. He himself grabbed a knife and showed his teeth.  
Jack stared, growling and ready for attack, as the two hands in the corners of the screen came out further, a head appearing too. In no time a short boy with blonde, shoulder length hair, black eyes, a green tunic and a white shirt under it, a green, long hat, leggings, fingerless gloves, and brown boots stumbled out of the TV screen with an unamused look.

"God Dammit. I swear to god, when will I learn to do that and without stumbling?" The boy muttered under his breath, then turning to look at the people surrounding him with axes, forks, knives, and even a chainsaw. He seemed perfectly fine with the situation, as if he had expected this outcome. His irises were blood red, and the part that was normally white was pitch black, around the same shade as Eyeless Jack’s eyes. The boy sighed, crossing his arms. He kind of reminded Jack of Dark Link, expect he had longer hair and he wasn’t colorless.   
Toby suddenly lowered his hatchet, furrowing his brows as he took a better look at the boy and Jeff nearly dropped his knife as he recognized the blonde.  
Before anyone took an action, the elven eared boy spoke.

”You know, I was expecting to be pointed at with weapons and such, but it’s still kinda rude to threaten someone you just met, especially if they’ve been invited.”

Toby put his hatchet down and squinted his eyes at the boy. Eyeless Jack was confused, he didn’t understand who or why the boy had been invited to the slendermansion, and he wasn’t even sure if he was telling the truth. Before he could say anything, Toby surprised everyone by offering his hand to the blonde, who answered by smirking.

"How the he-hell did you even re-remember this place exists? I-I can't even remember your name."

The boy huffed at this and slapped Toby's hand away, getting up by himself, floating a couple inches above the ground. His blonde hair fell onto his shoulders gracefully, looking as if he was underwater. His red eyes looked at the people surrounding him, then snapping back to Toby, who was standing in front of him, waiting for him to pay attention to him.

"You know, I had kind of hoped you would at least remember my name, that's kinda depressing," the boy told the brunet. "But I guess I just have a good memory compared to yours, Toby."

Toby twitched as his name was mentioned, but the blonde's attention quickly switched from him to the raven who had taken a step closer. The boy raised a brow as Jeff put his knife away and stared at him intensely.

"Aren't you, like... Ten? What the hell are you doing here?"

The blonde groaned, annoyed, crossing his arms and glitching a little, which seemed to unsettle Jeff and make Sonic.exe more interested in the boy. 

"First of all, rude, you're only eighteen yourself, and second of all, I don't age so shut the fuck up." 

Jeff raised his hands up in defense as the short boy stared at him with a pissed off expression. 

"Okay, okay. But, what are you doing here? And, how the hell did you get into this house?"

"I'm here because Toby invited me here when we last met, and I got in here because your security system sucks and is so easy to hack even a brainless idiot could do it. Also, Slenderman over in the second floor doesn't seem to mind me all that much. "

Eyeless Jack turned to Toby with a fiery look, to which the boy answered with a mere shrug. Sonic.exe seemed to be getting more interested in the blonde by the minute, for some reason. Jeff was simply annoyed by his attitude, Jane seemed to like the boy, mostly because she seemed to enjoy anything that pissed Jeff off, and Masky and Hoody glared at Toby with an energy so mad it wouldn't surprise if the brunet would catch fire because of it. Sally had gotten some courage after recovering from the surprise, and was now observing the blonde wide eyed. 

"What was y-your name again?" Toby asked, trying to shrug off the furious stares he got from the others.

The blonde rolled his eyes but grinned, showing off his pure white fangs.

"I'm Ben Drowned. The Drowned part is pretty much just a thing people online like to call me."

Toby nodded and Jeff seemed to space out for a second, before snapping back to reality and whispering "deja vu". Nobody seemed to have heard of Ben before, which seemed to slightly upset the boy. Masky then pointed Ben with his gun, speaking with a raspy voice. Everyone else was shocked to see the man point Ben with a gun, but the boy himself just chuckled lightly at the sight of the gun, making Masky furrow his brows under his mask.

"If you can be so casual about all of us, I'm sure you will be just as casual while talking to Slenderman himself."

Toby's eyes widened and he snapped his head to look at Masky with a shocked expression, while Jeff tried to get closer to the blonde, but getting stopped by black, long tentacles. Ben turned to look at the faceless figure behind him with ease, placing his hands on his hips. Slenderman didn't seem surprised by this action, as he had already met the boy before.

_Ben Drowned. You have returned to my woods._

"That I have, yes."

_Do you finally wish to join me?_

"Well, yes, that's why I went through all this non-existent trouble to get here in the first place."

_Great. You will start immediately. Your first mission will be assigned in the next twenty-four hours, and your room has already been chosen, Masky, the green one._

Masky almost dropped his gun in surprise. Ben smirked.

"It seems like you've been expecting me here."

_For quite a while, yes._

"I'm honored, mister Noodle."

_You just can't leave the names, can you._

"Never."

Ben grinned as Slenderman sighed and disappeared. He turned to everyone else. Jeff was staring at the spot where Slenderman had been in just a few seconds ago, Toby was staring off into space, his brows furrowed, twitching every few seconds. Masky had let his hand drop to his side, and his eyes were glued to the blonde boy, not believing what he'd just witnessed. Hoody was pretty much just standing frozen next to Masky. Eyeless Jack was pondering on whether or not to jump on the just announced pasta and shower him with questions and his confusion, Jane seemed happy that something that annoyed Jeff was going to stay in the mansion, and Sally was still staring at the blonde with wide eyes. Sonic.exe had glued his eyes to Ben, ready to make the boy believe he was superior. Ben was grinning as he turned to Masky.

"Alright, Masky, you wouldn't mind showing me my room, would you?"

This seemed to bring the man back to reality. He shook his head and turned to look at the blonde.

"What the hell did you _do_?"

"Hm?"

"What the hell did you do to make him so fond of you?"

Everyone's attention was now focused on Ben, who enjoyed it. He just shrugged and wrapped a lock of his blonde hair around his finger.

"Nothing really, I just showed up in these woods a couple of years ago and told him to fuck off, and when he teleported me in his office I declined his offer. That's all."

Masky didn't seem convinced in the smallest, and neither did the others.

"No way in hell he would save you a room for four years just because you told him to fuck off. "

Ben grunted, annoyed at the mans stubborness. He had a really short temper when it came to some things.

"Well do I look like I know? It's not my fault if he just happens to like a guy who's rude as fuck, kills people, is a hacker and hates water."

At this comment, Masky gave up and decided to just lead Ben to his new room.


	6. Coffee times ten

Jeff stared at the white ceiling of his room. After the blonde had suddenly showed up at the mansion, his thoughts had been racing like lightning. He remembered meeting Ben during a mission, but only barely. He only remembered how the blonde had leaned backwards and disappeared into thin air, and the pulsing feeling in his brain as he saw the boy floating in the middle of the room after he had ran upstairs having heard a gunshot (that was caused by Ben, if he remembered correctly). He was sure he hadn't Ben before as he was certain he would remember meeting a floating, blonde haired, killer boy whose eyes bled, but he still couldn't shrug off the feeling he had met the boy before. When the blonde had announced his name as "Ben Drowned", Jeff couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with that name, as if it was wrong, like the boy should have a different name. He couldn't understand why. Damn it, all this thinking was giving him a headache. 

Jeff groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, but was interrupted by a sudden knock on his door. Jeff bolted up from the bed and swung the door open, flinching as he was met by red, tired eyes, that gave him a weird, crawling feeling on his back. The red orbs that floated inside a black void that was his eyes, observing the ravens every move as he stood in his doorway.

"Oh shi- Ben?"

Ben stared straight into Jeff's blue eyes with a blank face, taking a sip of his mug that seemed to contain black coffee before speaking.

"'Sup. We have a... A mission."

Jeff tilted his head at the unexpected statement. 

"A mission? Like, right now?"

"Yes, right now- Are you coming or not?"

Jeff shrugged and nodded, getting no reaction from the blonde. Ben then backed away from the door and nodded for him to follow. Jeff closed his rooms door and followed the boy who seemed to know his way around the mansion scarily well, but not before he grabbed his knife from his room. Ben looked normal, annoyed even, but Jeff just couldn't miss the slight crouch, tired eyes, and his thin, lithe body. Ben stared at the mansion hallway in front of him as he floated forwards, but his eyes seemed clouded, as if he wasn't seeing where he was going.

"Is this your first mission?" Jeff asked carefully, not wanting to say anything that might trigger the obviously sleep deprived male. 

The blonde shrugged and floated slightly slower so that he and Jeff were next to each other. He took a second to answer, as if he had problems understanding what he was saying and to who, and he went over his words a couple of times.

"...Well- It's the first...asignado... uh.. assigned one anyways. " 

Jeff tilted his head slightly as the blonde went over his words and said a word in something that sounded like spanish. Was Ben spanish? Jeff just shrugged it off and decided to pretend that he hadn’t noticed the blonde’s painfully obvious sleep deprivation. And of course, the normal thing he would do was tease him.

”Why d’you think Slendy had me come with you?” he began, already grinning viciously. “Maybe he thinks you can’t handle yourself?”

Ben took a while to react, sleep deprived as he was, but after a while a gave the raven a tired, mischievous smirk.

"I don't think that he's that baka, no mne, chestno govorya, vse ravno. I'm fine with this as long as the place isn't in the middle of a lake eller noe. "

Ben’s speaking had now turned into a tired slur between around five languages, but Jeff tried his best to ignore it and just keep talking like he hadn’t noticed and understood everything he said. At least he wasn’t spitting out full sentences in different languages yet.

"What, are you scared of water?"

"Das ist ist ekelhaft."

Ah, great. A sentence, which he couldn’t understand, what the fuck was up with Ben’s speech? How many languages did this gremlin even speak? And why was he mixing them all together like it was english and fully understandable? Jeff quickly thought of an answer that seemed the most reasonable and most likely wouldn’t sound stupid after whatever the blonde had just said, in... German, maybe?

"How can you hate water? Dude, human body is seventy percent water," Jeff chuckled nervously, genuinely interested as to why the boy didn't seem like water, even tough he wasn’t sure if that was what the boy had said.

"Explains why I hate people."

Jeff laughed at Ben's comment, but noticed how he had avoided the question. He was glad that the blonde was speaking english again now, tough. He decided to just shrug the secretivity off for now.

"So... Where are we going?"

Ben shrugged and downed what was left of his coffee. The mug mysteriously disappeared after that, causing Jeff to stare at the spot where it had been in just a few seconds ago. The shorter male then turned so he was looking at Jeff’s burnt face, looking much more energized than just a second ago. Hopefully he wasn’t going to keep mixing multiple languages while speaking to the killer who only understood like one word of Spanish.

"Preachers street, a family of three lives there. We gotta get rid of the... The father, i think is who he would be? His name was somewhere along the lines of Tyler and Arthur, but in all honesty, I don't care."

Jeff nodded, and kept following the floating boy as they made their way to the mansions front door, and then to the woods. Jeff had never liked them, and thus couldn't understand how or why the short blonde was so calm and seemed to know his way around the forest despite supposedly visiting only once before and being so sleep deprived that Jeff was certain he had had hallucinations. Jeff remembered Ben mentioning that he'd met Slenderman by just going wandering in the woods, but he wasn't sure if that really was the case, and he didn’t exactly like the idea of following a boy who saw hallucinations, but it’s not like he had any choice as he still didn’t know his way around the woods by himself. Considering how calm and unbothered Ben seemed, it was apparent he knew his way around better than Jeff did, but that might be because the blonde didn't really seem scared of anything. Of course, that was not possible, as everyone was afraid of something. Even Jeff was afraid of something.

Ben took sharp, coordinated turns in the forest, that didn’t go along with his still foggy eyes and tired humming. Jeff followed him, confused as to why the boy took so sudden turns without even looking around that much, but despite his suspicion towards the blondes actions, they got out of the woods and reached Preachers street in no time. The house they were standing in front of, presumably their target’s, was painted light blue. The door was white and next to the path leading to the door was a red mailbox that had the house number and family name on it. Jeff didn't pay any attention to the mailbox, and neither did Ben, staying true to his statement of not caring who their victim was. Behind the house you could spot a swimming pool and a swing attached to a tree branch. After the blonde was done looking at the house, Ben turned to the raven and looked him straight in the eyes, which seemed to be a thing he did but it still made Jeff feel uneasy. The glowing, red orbs floating a black abyss weren’t exactly calming in any way. 

"The door is open. Be... quiet, yes, quiet," Ben muttered, still apparently rehearsing over his words. 

Jeff nodded, and silently followed Ben as he walked to the door, swinging it open without making a single sound. Even when the killer tried his best, he couldn't be anywhere as quiet as the short blonde. Jeff walked inside the house as quiet as he could and Ben closed the door after him. The short blonde stared right in front of him in the hall with foggy eyes, before speaking with a normal voice, obviously not bothering to even try and be quiet.

"Seems like the man isn’t home yet,” he said, still staring blankly into the abyss.

Jeff turned to him with a surprised look.

"How do you know that?"

"There's a bright yellow post-it note on the table. "

"Oh."

Jeff looked at the table, and, just like Ben had said, there was a post-it note. It said something about a meeting, but that was pretty much all Jeff could make out from the very messy handwriting. It was as if the person who wrote it had been drunk at the moment or something. The killers attention was brought back to the blonde when he walked into the kitchen, apparently having given up with the floating for a while. Jeff quickly followed. When he entered the kitchen, he drew his knife and pointed it at the black haired woman standing in the corner, whimpering and shaking in fear. But, much unlike Jeff, Ben didn't pay the lady any mind and turned to the stove instead, turning it off. Jeff glared at the action, what was the boy even doing?

"Hello miss, what's your name?" Ben suddenly spoke, still looking around the kitchen with the same cloudy eyes instead of looking at the woman.

The black haired woman didn't answer, just stared at the knife Jeff was holding in front of her in terror. Ben seemed annoyed by this.

"Miss, I'm in a bad mood today, so if you don't give me your name, I will peel off your skin and burn you to bits along with this house and your husband."

This made the lady jump in shock and finally look away from the knife, now looking at the floor instead, sweat dripping on her tanned, bruise-filled skin.

"Al...Alma..."

"Hello Alma, I'm Ben. I'm here to kill your husband."

"Wh...Wha-what?"

"Jeff, make sure she doesn't call 911 just yet,okay? Thanks."

Jeff growled and aggressively pointed the blonde boy with his knife. Ben only looked Jeff straight in the eyes once again with a blank expression. The eye contact the blonde always seemed to form with him was starting to really make Jeff uncomfortable.

"Why do I gotta do this shit?! Why can't you do this?!"

"Because the child will never fall asleep if you try and get her to sleep, Jeffrey. You look terrifying. She would have nightmares."

"The fuck did you say to me?"

"Have fun guarding her."

Jeff flipped Ben off before the blonde chuckled tiredly and walked out of the kitchen, leaving him alone with the terrified wife.

Ben walked up the stairs, not paying attention to his surroundings. He was tired. Why was he tired? He shouldn't be tired. Wasn't there a logical reason for this? Ben had no idea. He was too tired to try and remember. Instead, he turned his attention to the little girl, sitting in front of a small TV in a room that appeared to be hers. The girl had long, thin brown hair that kept falling on her face. She had emerald green eyes, and hardly visible freckles tinted her cheeks. Ben watched as she gleefully hummed the outro to a kids show, and then stepped inside the room. The little girl looked up.

"Hey there. I'm Ben, what's your name?" the male asked the girl, giving her a kind smile he wasn't used to having. 

The girl tilted her head at him, her green eyes glued to him. She was wearing a pink nightgown with a picture of a duck on it. The duck seemed to be judging Ben for his way of starting the conversation.

"Lucy..." 

Her voice was quiet and reserved, and Ben smiled at her and brushed his blonde bangs away from his face, the girl also instinctively doing the same with her brown locks.

"Well, Lucy... We need to get you to bed. Your dad is coming home soon, and you don't want to make him angry, do you?"

She shook her head at the statement and slowly stood up, walking to her bed and slipping under the covers. Ben watched from the door, giving her a rare, warm smile. He didn't want to freak her out by coming too close. When she was under the covers and was hugging a duck plush, Lucy turned her head so she could see the blonde leaning to the doorframe. She hesitated for a little while, before speaking.

"Mister Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

Ben froze. The request wasn't that unusual or unexpected, really, but he was not that confident with his singing voice, never had been. Yet, the look the Lucy gave him from the bed made him give in. If it helped them to finish the mission faster, then he would do it. Plus, the girl had been trough a lot despite being five years old at most. Ben could tell easily. He sighed. 

"Okay."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. Ben took a deep breath and began singing a soft, calming tune. She slowly drifted away to the land of dreams, as Ben was left alone in the room, singing a lullaby he couldn't remember the origin of. 


End file.
